Looking Down on Firestar
by BooksAreMyLife112
Summary: This takes place before the Great Battle and after Spottedleaf was killed by Clawface. Please read and review to find out more because it is really awesome and hard to explain. There are other characters other than Spottedleaf and Firestar in this, but they are the main two.
1. Chapter 1

My life started when Adderfang and Swiftbreeze mated and had kits. My brothers and sisters are Redtail, Patchpelt, Willowpelt, and Leopardfoot. I am known more than the, with Redtail as a close second. As an apprentice, I trained under Thrushpelt before I realized that becoming a warrior was not my destiny. I was destined to help the sick, injured, young, and old of my clan. So, I trainded under Featherwhisker and started the rest of my life as a medicine cat. When I was forty-nine moons old, Clawface murdered me; taking me away from my beloved ThunderClan, and its newest member: Firepaw. Immediately, I knew that he was destined to be a leader and was devastated to be physically taken away from him, even though it would never have worked out. I am in StarClan now, but I know that it is possible for me to die again. I have a hunch that the rest of my destiny is to guide Firepaw as Fireheart and as Firestar. I will always wait for hi, the fire that will save _all_ of the Clans. My name is Spottedleaf, and I will look down on my saving fire for all of the moons that I can.

**A/N:**

**Hey all fellow Warrior fans! So yesterday, I was just looking at all of my books (I own every single book in this epic saga) and thought to myself, "Hmmmm. What if I told a story about Spottedleaf after her death?" And then I was like "I'm definitely going to do that!" So this takes place after Spottedleaf's death (duh.) and before the Great Battle (takes place in the final book in the series [not the prequels]). I'm sorry for this really short chapter, but it's an introductory/piolet chapter, so do not be worried. I will come out with the next chapter ASAP. Please review, favorite and follow if you would like more. Also, when this one is done I was thinking of doing similar stories, but with Firestar and Silverstream. If there are any other ones that you think that I should do, please PM me.**

**~Leopardspot (Deputy of ThunderClan [hundreds of thousands of moons after Bramblestar's death])**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days after being killed**

I hate not being able to be with my clanmates. What if Firepaw did not give Yellowfang food? Maybe I'd still be alive or maybe thunderClan would have no medicine cat. I should have taken on an apprentice. Sigh. If only I could be down there now.

"Spottedleaf," started Featherwhisker, "are you still wallowing in sorrow like a stupid mouse-brained piece of foxdung?"  
>"Maybe," I responded. "I don't think that I know anything anymore. I am not any wiser than I was two days ago."<p>

"That's because we're just normal cats like anyone else."  
>"Well why don't the Clans know that?"<p>

"Let's just say that it wouldn't be good news or helpful for the leaders and medicine cats that depend on us for wisdom, prophecies, and advice."

It is all starting to make sense now. All of the riddles and vagueness existed because StarClan did not always have all of the answers.

"Feathertail?" I ask.

"Yes?" he responds.

"Could you teach me how to walk in dreams?"

"Sure. You'll need to learn it sooner or later. But I just want to ask why now? Normally it takes cats about a moon to at least gather the courage to even think of talking to their old clanmates."

"You know me, brave and curious!"

"Okay. You make a valid point, Spottedleaf."

I cannot believe that he actually agreed! Now, I just have to figure out how to visit Firepaw, though I might wait until he is a warrior.

**(I just want to point out that I have completely made up the following instructions and process in which StarClan communicates with the Clans. If it is wrong, please do not get mad, but if it is correct, I just randomly guessed and used my epic logic and reasoning skills.)**

"So first," Featherwhisker explained. "You have to envision the cat whose dreams you want to walk in. Then, travel so that you can actually see them sleeping. Finally, gently prod them with your forepaw while whispering their name if you want to show them something; if you want to just appear in their dream and tell them something, touch your muzzle to their head like you would to the Moonstone. I'll teach you Moonstone communication another day."

"Wow. That's pretty specific," I say. "But I believe that I have it down."

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess."

After he left, I decided to find the best place to watch the sun-down. At least up here I can go anywhere in the territories. After settling in some place similar to ThunderClan's Highrock, in a place like my old camp, I watched the sky burst into beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows. Once the light show was over, I envisioned Yellowfang's grey fur, yellowy-amber eyes, grouchy personality and sharp tongue. I wanted to talk to her about losing or leaving a loved one behind, because I heard some rumors and know the emotional pain of a mother when I see it in eyes. Soon enough I was surrounded by the familiar shapes and scents and sounds of home. I walked into the medicine den, eyeing the fern tunnel. Everything was he same, except for the fat that I was not there. Seeing Yellowfang in her nest in my old spot threw me off. It just seemed unnatural. Summoning up some extra courage, I prodded her with my forepaw and whispered, "Yellowfang. Yellowfang. Yellowfang," so softly that no one other than Yellowfang could even imagine of hearing even if they were standing right next to us.

"What do you want mouse-brain?" she asked. Then, a shocked look appeared in her eyes when she realized that it was me. "Sorry Spottedleaf. I was just about to catch a nice and juicy mouse in a pleasant dream."

"It's fine," I replied. "I just have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"How do you deal with being separated from a close friend that might have been more by death?"

"Were you falling in love? Foxdung! I thought that you would be well off enough with the Clan as your family!"

"I fear that I was falling for Firepaw, but I always knew that it would never work."

"There you go! You have dealt with it already. Let me just give you one pointer, don't talk to the living unless you have a prophecy or something really important because it can scare the daylights out of us."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and Spottedleaf?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to visit Firepaw that often. That will end up bad for both of you."

Then Yellowfang fell asleep and I was left alone with my thoughts and questions. Why did I have to start to fall in love? How could I have been so mouse-brained? Will Firepaw still become the fire that will save ThunderClan? Who will make Firepaw happy as a mate? Sigh. This is just too much for me tonight. As I prepare to go to sleep, I see a new glimmer in the stars and walk up to it. I will be with StarClan for the rest of the night.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not having Firestar in here yet…. Yeah. He will definitely be in next chapter. It's kind of hard because I have to fill up the space before he is visited in his dreams by Spottedleaf. He never got any messages until he was a warrior. Just so you can appreciate my hard work on this chapter, it took a little bit over two Microsoft word pages (probably the longest chapter I have ever written for a FanFic). Please review, continue to support this story and share it with your friends (I just felt like putting that last part, it is way more optional than the first two, even though they are all optional). PM me with any ideas or just throw them into the comments, I don't care which one. But I will not be adding any dinosaurs, dragons, main human characters, etc. because that would make no sense whatsoever. :P**

**-Leopardspot**

**Shutouts:**

**Kamkats: This chapter should have answered your question. I hope it does work.**


End file.
